magifandomcom-20200222-history
Al-Thamen
About Sinbad doesn't know their real name, so he simply refers to them as "The Organization". Al-Thamen is an evil organization, bent on putting fate on the path to chaos. They do whatever it takes to bring a country to hatred and goes around creating Black Djinn to cause this hatred. Gyokuen stated that in order to destroy Solomon's will, the members of Al-Thamen changed into beings formed only by thoughts and came into the world Solomon created.Night 194, Page 2 Goals Their goal is to raise the ‘Abnormalities of the World’. They want to continue creating darkness in the world, and to do that they need the help of the Black Rukh. They seem to want to take over various countries in order to further their goals. They want to create the darkness in this world and to set free everything from the prison that controls everything, from the structure of this world. In other words from “destiny”. That’s the only way to escape from an unavoidable rule that goes toward a certain conclusion and continue to live. A rule decided and imposed by someone, that is “Degeneration”. They choose not to do as destiny says. Aladdin said that they want to erase the world that King Solomon created (in which are now the humans living), turning it into a world of chaos. For that, they would use the power called "Dark Spot", a hole in the world created by a great quantity of black Magoi. From that hole, the incarnation of evil would appear and eat the white Rukh of the world.Night 178, Pages 4-6 Black Rukh This organization is able to use Black Rukh in order to fight. They use Black Rukh to use their Dark Metal Vessels, something only they are able to make through unknown means. They also have discovered the ability to create a Black Djinn incorporation with Magnostadt in the past. Members Apparently, the foundation of Al-Thamen goes back in Alma Torran, so the majority of their prominent members are from that world, like Gyokuen or Ithnan. The members of Al-Thamen born into the world that Solomon created all seem to have some history with a particular country that they are from. The organization's influences run deep into all kinds of different countries. All top members seem have a sadistic side and use Dark Metal Vessels. Strong ones are able to do a Dark Djinn Weapon Equip. The Magi, Judar, was taken in by them after they destroyed and killed his entire village along with his parents. Three members have been defeated by Sinbad, and each time he defeated one, they turned into the shape of a doll (like a matryoshka doll), so it is unknown if they are dead or if they have just been defeated. Trivia *The name of this organization is either a corruption of the Arabic word الثامِن Ath-Thāmin (or without proper elision: Al-Thāmin), meaning "The Eighth", or the related Arabic word ثَمانِية Thamāniya(t), meaning "Eight", perhaps referring to their symbol (the 8-pointed sun and octagram), which is the same symbol that appears on the Metal Vessals (likely representing the eight types of magic). This is further supported by the fact that, at one point, they are even called the "Eight Lucky Stars" (八芳星, Hachi Yoshi Boshi). *Ibn al-Thamen is the name of a poet from the One Thousand and One Nights, who cautioned that one should guard one's secrets. *Most members of Al-Thamen, except Gyokuen Ren, Judar and Isaac, have three vertical dots on their foreheads. References Category:Al-Thamen Category:Groups Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Household Vessel Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Dark Household Members Category:Alma Torran